Blessing Your Wish
by synstropezia
Summary: Mendengar Scorpio Kardia yang mengharapkan jantungnya sehat di hari ulang tahunnya ini, Aquarius Degel agaknya menyesal karena ilmu kedokteran yang ia pelajari belum mampu untuk mengabulkannya. Happy Birthday Scorpio Kardia (27/10/2019) #Late4Days


Bintang telah memenuhi kanvas hitam dengan kelap-kelipnya yang berlimpah, menjadikan malam tampak bersinar. Angin darat menyempurnakan hening yang mengisi Sanctuary pada pukul sebelas, di kala para penjaga kuil terlelap dalam bunga tidur mereka. Hari ini sangatlah damai, dan ketentraman itu sudah lengkap dengan tidur yang tenang.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur, Degel." Suara berat yang menginterupsi kegiatan menerawangnya membuat Degel menengok ke belakang. Tampak sesosok pemuda seumuran dia keluar dari kuil Aquarius, dengan rambut acak-acakan yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Belum mengantuk. Kamu sendiri kenapa bangun?"

"Seharian tidur membuat badanku kaku. Kau tidak akan protes, kan?" Maka Kardia–nama pemuda yang menjadi pasien dadakan _Saint_ Aquarius ini–tidak memerlukan izin untuk duduk di samping Degel, bukan? Meskipun dari bawah sini gugusan bintang begitu cemerlang, Kardia tidak menemukan hal menarik yang membuatnya betah menatap langit berlama-lama.

"Bagaimana jantungmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Namun, dibandingkan rasa sakitnya aku lebih mengingat wajahmu yang terkejut. Itu sangat lucu."

"Kekhawatiran saya bukanlah bahan bercandaan, Kardia."

"Aku tahu, kok. Lagi pula niatku bukanlah menggodamu." Tanpa peringatan Kardia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Degel. Ada saat di mana pria berzodiak kalajengking itu serius, yaitu ketika bertarung dan ingin menyampaikan

"Maaf telah merusak pesta ulang tahunnya. Padahal kalian telah berusaha."

Hari yang dari luar tampak sempurna ini sesungguhnya memiliki sebuah lubang, dan Degel belum dapat menutup celah itu walaupun Kardia telah baik-baik saja, bahkan rekan-rekan _gold_ _saint_-nya meyakinkan Degel kalau Kardia **tidak akan kalah**.

_Degel harus apa agar dirinya kembali memercayai bahwa Kardia masih menetap, dan belum menjadi kepergian yang paling ia hindari?_

Karena percaya atau tidak, meskipun Kardia duduk di sampingnya Degel merasai jarak tak kasatmata yang menjauhkan mereka.

* * *

**Blessing Your Wish**

**Disclaimer: Shiori Teshirogi, Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Scorpio Kardia (27/10/2019)**

* * *

"Bukan masalah. Yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu."

"Tetap saja menjengkelkan! Padahal aku ingin mengatakan keinginanku." Sebelum Kardia sempat melakukannya, ia lebih dulu ambruk sampai-sampai menghancurkan kue ulang tahun yang Taurus Aldebaran buat. Lebih parahnya lagi, siapa sangka Kardia pingsan seharian.

Benar-benar menambah beban, untuk Degel yang telah bermasalah sejak awal, bukan? Hatinya tidaklah sedingin es yang _Saint_ Aquarius itu banggakan, setiap ia memasang kuda-kuda khasnya demi memberantas kejahatan. Seorang Kardia yang bodoh bahkan tahu dengan baik, bahwa Degel adalah sosok yang kehangatannya paling sejuk bagi rasa sakit Kardia–hangatnya tidak terlalu terik seperti matahari, sehingga cenderung menerangi dibandingkan membakar.

"Jadi apa keinginanmu adalah memiliki jantung yang sehat?" tanya Degel langsung pada poinnya. Nada bicara _saint_ terpintar itu seolah-olah mendesak Kardia, agar ia berhenti basa-basi.

"Kalau itu tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau menyusahkan kalian?" _Terutama kau, Degel_, batin Kardia yang sengaja menyembunyikan kelanjutan kalimatnya, bahkan menyamarkan perasaan bersalahnya dengan tersenyum usil. Apabila Degel sadar, ia pasti kian terlukai karena untuknya; merawat Kardia jauh dari menyusahkan.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"Lho? Kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf? Aneh-aneh saja."

"Saya tidak bisa memberimu jantung yang sehat, untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu. Maaf."

Namun, yang memupuskan kehangatan itu justru Kardia sendiri, karena setiap Degel memasang sendu pada wajahnya, maka perasaan yang lumer tersebut akan ditujukan pada Kardia–menjadikan Degel sebagai sosok yang beku, dan sedingin es akibat kesedihan tersebut.

"Apaan coba? Kau ini melawak atau bagaimana, deh? Belajarlah lebih banyak dari Maningoldo, jika kau ingin melakukannya."

"Sudah jelas saya tidak melawak, Kardia. Situasi kita sedang serius. Justru di sini kamu yang main-main."

"Terus kau marah?" Mendengar suaranya yang diacak-acak oleh kejengkelan terhadap diri sendiri ternyata lebih pedih, mengalahkan sengatan _Scarlet Needle_ atau apa pun. Api yang membakar jantung Kardia (secara harfiah) mendadak liar, sampai-sampai ketika itu juga ia 'sesak'.

'Sesak', karena Degel terlalu memperhatikan Kardia yang seolah-olah sampai mengabaikan dirinya sendiri yang sebetulnya tertekan, namun berpura-pura tidak tahu demi mempertahankan sebuah harapan untuk Kardia.

"Sedi– Tidak, saya memang marah."

"Buat apa marah karena hal seperti itu? Rasa-rasanya tidak seperti dirimu saja."

Padahal siapa pula Degel, selain sebagai saint Athena dan dirinya sendiri yang mengabdi pada kebenaran, serta ilmu pengetahuan? Mereka memiliki kekuatan lebih berkat kosmo, tetapi tidak berarti menyerupai dewa sehingga nyatanya; Degel tetap manusia yang terbatas dalam langkah, tak melulu mampu menyetir takdir supaya sesuai keinginannya.

Bukan salah Degel, apabila tidak mampu menyembuhkan jantung Kardia. Jika pemuda Bluegard itu berpikir ilmu kedokteran yang ia pelajari sia-sia, maka Kardia pastikan tinjunya tiba pada wajah Degel, agar _Saint_ Aquarius ini sadar dirinya sangat luar biasa.

"Pada akhirnya saya juga manusia biasa, Kardia. Bisa marah juga."

"Setelah menyadari itu, apakah kau tidak mau membuka matamu terhadap hal lain?!" Kedua bahu Degel ditarik agar menghadap Kardia. Tak ada lagi senyuman usil, ataupun keinginan menenangkan Degel melalui basa-basi bodoh.

"Kardia ...?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jantungku tidak bisa disembuhkan? Seperti katamu kau itu manusia biasa, sehingga bisa marah dan seharusnya kau juga sadar, kemampuanmu memiliki batas, Degel."

"Tetapi saya hanya ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga untukku."

"Menurutku untuk yang satu itu kau benar, tetapi juga salah." Pegangan Kardia pada bahu Degel dilepaskan, membuat ketegangan di antara mereka mereda. Bintang memang belum terlihat indah bagi Kardia, namun ia tahu apa yang paling bagus untuknya.

"Selama ini kau telah banyak menyelamatkanku, meskipun tidak dapat menyembuhkan jantungku."

"Jika itu dari bahaya, maka sudah sewajarnya sebagai sesama rekan."

"Dari kesedihan dan juga kelemahan, Degel. Kemampuanmu sudah sangat luar biasa. Kalau kau sampai bisa menyembuhkan jantungku, rasa-rasanya sudah tidak manusiawi."

"Tidak manusiawi, karena pada dasarnya penyakit jantungmu memang mustahil disembuhkan?"

Tahu sekalipun Degel masih bersusah payah memperjuangkan keajaiban, yang kemungkinan terkabulnya nyaris mendekati nol. Kardia tentu paham betul, selama manusia berjuang apa pun bisa terjadi. Namun, untuk beberapa hal seseorang harus menerima waktu di mana mereka telah dibuntukan sampai menyerah, agar berhenti dilemahkan oleh idealisme mengenai diri sendiri.

Yang harus bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, menjadi pahlawan bagi setiap manusia di depan matanya, dan dapat diandalkan seolah-olah selalu memiliki kekuatan–benar-benar idealisme yang sangat memuakkan, bukan? Terlalu rumit untuk Kardia, juga secara tidak langsung Degel menerapkannya.

Di hari ini demi waktu yang terus melangkah maju, Kardia akan membebaskan Degel apa pun konsekuensinya.

"Ya. Ini penyakit sejak lahir. Hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan palingan hanya menghambatnya, sama seperti kita yang menyelamatkan rekan lain dari bahaya."

"Kita yang menyelamatkan mereka dari bahaya hanya memperlambat kematiannya saja, dan hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan setiap saat. Pada akhirnya sekeras apa pun kita berusaha, hal paling manusiawi dari semua itu adalah kematian. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya. Bagiku merelakan mereka mati walaupun kita telah bersusah payah menyelamatkan nyawanya, adalah salah satu kebanggaan sebagai _saint_."

"Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, ya, pada akhirnya?" Kardia yang seikhlas itu telah membuat Degel lega untuk seterusnya. Namun, tetap saja ada yang kurang, dan Degel masih ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Degel sudah berjuang. Karena itu tidak apa-apa jika kau melepaskanku. Melihatmu sedih di hari ulang tahunku sangat tak mengenakkan, tahu."

"Boleh saya bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Asalkan kau enggak menanyakan pertanyaan dari buku yang kau baca." Terdapat satu di pangkuan Degel entah judulnya apa. Mungkin selama Kardia tertidur, Degel telah menghabiskan separuh halamannya ditemani air mata, dengan penuh lamunan, dan mempertanyakan kapan tidurnya Kardia yang seolah-olah abadi akan berakhir.

Mereka (Kardia dan Degel) masih beruntung, karena menyaksikan ulang tahun sebagai perpanjangan napas. Namun, semua ini tinggal menunggu waktunya sampai apa yang kedua _Saint_ Athena itu lihat menjadi kebalikannya.

(Kapan pun itu pasti baik-baik saja, asalkan tidak terjadi pada ulang tahun Kardia)

Di saat-saat seperti ini Kardia sekadar ingin percaya, bahwa ia masih memiliki jalan yang ujungnya belum tampak, walaupun jalur itu tersisa sedikit atau tinggal sebesar kelingking.

"Ada keinginan lainnya? Apa pun itu saya ingin memberkatinya, supaya suatu hari nanti terwujud."

"Kebetulan juga aku ingin mengganti keinginanku yang pertama. Meminta jantung yang sehat terlalu mustahil, tetapi karena yang ini kuminta darimu pasti bisa."

"Meminta sesuatu dari saya?"

"Temani aku sampai saatnya tiba, Degel. Kurasa sebentar lagi, dan setelah itu ... kau ... sebelum aku melanjutkannya, jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Memutar topik se-mendadak itu jelas menimbulkan keheranan. Kardia bimbang di ujung kalimat, karena ia merasa akan kembali salah apabila mengatakannya.

_Setelah itu terserah padamu, meski kuharap kau tidak melupakan ataupun mengingatku. _

Mengatakan hal serumit itu bukanlah gayanya, tetapi Kardia sendiri tidak memiliki kata-kata lain yang ringkas, ditambah ia lebih benci bertele-tele. Jika dia adalah Degel, pasti langsung memahaminya dan setelah Kardia membayangkan kelanjutannya; hanya kesenduan Degel yang memenuhi sisa-sisa ruang di hati Kardia, yang sebelumnya telah menyusut banyak berkat perasaan serupa.

Tidak melupakan atau mengingatnya, sama saja dengan menganggap Kardia adalah ketiadaan sejak awal. _Saint_ Scorpio itu sebatas ingin menghapuskan luka yang telah ia sebabkan untuk Degel. Namun, entah mundur ataukah maju mendadak menjadi salah, apabila Kardia-lah sang pelaku. Di sisi lain pula Kardia paling enggan menetap di satu titik, dan dipaksa menontoni yang apa adanya.

(Kalau yang apa adanya menampilkan hari di mana Degel terbebas dari seluruh luka, untuk apa juga Kardia merelakan dirinya dihajar oleh takdir?)

"Apa kau menyayangiku, Degel?" Binar di sepasang iris Kardia seakan-akan menuntut sesuatu yang lain. Hanya saja Degel kurang memahaminya, sehingga ia memutuskan menggunakan jawaban klasik.

"Tentu. Semua _gold_ _saint_ juga menyayangimu, begitu pun Athena-_sama_ dan _bronze_ _saint_."

"Maksudku yang lebih daripada itu."

"Sebagai sahabat maksudmu? Kalau itu sudah jelas." Saking gemasnya Kardia ingin mengacak-acak rambut Degel, supaya menjadi tak beraturan seperti gayanya. Andaikata setelah ini Degel masih gagal paham, lain waktu saja Kardia memastikannya lagi.

"Yang lebih dari sahabat bisa?"

"Kita memang keluarga, kok. Omong-omong apa kelanjutan dari kalimatmu yang sebelumnya?"

"Lupakan saja soal itu! Yang penting kau harus menemaniku sampai akhir, dan setelahnya terserah padamu, oke?" Bahu Degel dirangkul dengan erat oleh Kardia yang 'tersenyum'. Obrolan mereka terasa panjang membuat Kardia menguap, dan ia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Degel.

"Jika demikian saya berkati keinginanmu itu, Kardia. Setelahnya saya pasti selalu mengingatmu." Usai memberikan ucapan 'selamat tinggal' terbaik, yang dapat Degel katakan secara utuh dengan membawa segala suka, luka bahkan duka, tanpa menghilangkan salah satunya.

Seingin apa pun Kardia memperjelas rasa yang ia pahami ini, matanya terlalu berat untuk melawan kantuk yang begitu janggal. Rasa-rasanya hal terakhir yang Kardia miliki itu bukan kepunyaannya lagi, dan kira-kira direnggut oleh siapa?

* * *

_Apakah oleh kematian, atau sekadar rasa kantuk yang nakal?_

* * *

Degel pun ingin tahu, sehingga ia langsung membawa Kardia pada pelukannya. _Tetapi jantung Kardia seolah-olah berhenti berbicara padanya_.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Buat ending silakan interpretasi sendiri~ mau bilang kardia mati, mau bilang masih idup, sabeb dah. sejujurnya ide fic ini dadakan, sehingga maaf banget jika menurut kalian ada beberapa yang terkesan maksa. mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan (kalo ga mager) aku bakal bikin fic birthday char laennya~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat yang mau gabung grup RP saint seiya di wa, boleh kirim nomornya lewat PM.


End file.
